


Yuletide Stuffy | Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Christmas, F/M, fun fact i wrote this during the summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Christmastime, and Mayu feels that it's time she passed Usano Mimi down.





	Yuletide Stuffy | Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Esme is a Vocaloid OC (duh), and is Mayu and Fukase's daughter; I haven't developed her all that much, but I thought it would be cute to write this :00

The kindled crackling sounded as golden as it looked; and the gentle scent of a Christmas dinner wafted in the air.

A child's giggling rings in the air, bringing pure joy to her parents' ears. She bounced in her father's lap as her mother handed her a gift.

"Open it up, sweetheart," Mayu smiled, "you're going to love it!"

"Do you know what it is, Daddy?" the little Esme asked her father.

Fukase shook his head, "nope. Your mom did this gift all on her own."

Esme let out an excited "oooh!" before tearing into the wrapping paper; it was definitely not a box, but the lack of hardness anywhere mean that it could me anything from a stuffy to clothes.

The wrapping paper hit the floor, and the four-year old held up a stuffed bunny. "A bunny?" she asked with a smile.

"A very special bunny," Mayu answered, "this is Usano Mimi. She's very special; I got her when I was your age. Pomise me you'll take good care of her?"

Esme giggled, hugging the stuffy gently. "Of course, Mommy!"

Mayu smiled, "good girl. I know Usano Mimi will be very happy with you."


End file.
